Dreaming of You
by ghostface4
Summary: Twilight gathers the courage to confess her feelings to the man of her dreams.  Human Twimac


_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
>I stay up and think of you<br>And I wish on a star  
>That you're thinking of me too<em>

Twilight lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her clock read 3:00 AM, but sleep still evaded her. A mysterious longing kept her mind from any peace, especially when she ran her arm across the side of her bed, which was empty. She recognized the longing as loneliness, but didn't know why it haunted her.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
>Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me<em>

Twilight sat up. She did know what, or more precise whom, she was lonely for. She had five good friends and Spike, but what she really longed for was a man, someone to love and to be loved by. And she knew what man she had in mind: Big Macintosh, AJ's older brother. Ever since she first saw him when she first came to Ponyville, Twilight had been drawn to him. Later she learned of his loyalty and devotion to his home and family, and how kind, sensitive, and intelligent he was. But she'd never had the courage to tell him. And she certainly didn't have it now. Twilight flopped back down on her bed.  
>'And besides,' She thought. 'Almost every girl in town has the hots for him, and they're all better than I am; the overly studious, order obsessed librarian.'<p>

_Wonder if you ever see me  
>And wonder if you know I'm there<br>If you looked in my eyes  
>Would you see what's inside? Would you even care?<em>

Tossing and turning, Twilight tried to go to sleep, but it was no use. The thought wouldn't let her be. If she was ever going to be at peace again, she was going to have to tell Big Mac her feelings. She got out of bed, grabbed her bathrobe and put it on over her silk nightgown, and headed out the library door into the chilly night towards Sweet Apple Acres. Her bare feet were cut on the dirt path to the farm and the cool winds still found a way to make her shiver, but Twilight barely noticed any of it. She was a on a mission, a mission that threw her well-known logic and reasoning out the window.

_I just wanna hold you close  
>But so far all I have is dreams of you<br>So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
>How much I love you, yes, I do<em>

Her perseverance rewarded, Twilight was soon standing at the door of the Apple family residence. As she knocked feverishly on the door, Twilight dimly remembered that Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith were away on family business in Apple-loosa, so Mac was the only one at home. Twilight continued to knock until the door finally opened, revealing a drowsy, slightly annoyed-looking, and shirtless Big Macintosh. As Big Mac tried to clear the sleep from his eyes to see who'd be calling at this ungodly hour, Twilight blushed furiously as she stared as Mac's well-built frame.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
>Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me<em>

"Twilight? That you?" Big Mac finally said when he finally cleared his eyes. "What in tarnation would make ya get out of bed and come down here wakin' folks up at this hour?" He decided not to mention that she was only in her robe and nightgown.  
>Twilight didn't say anything. She just stood there, staring up into his emerald green eyes, her mind gone blank. They stared at each other for a long while until Mac tried to say something else.<br>"Uh, Twilight?"  
>His words seemed to jar her out of her trance somewhat, for her expression went from blank to looking like she was about to burst into tears. Shocked, Mac reached for her, only to have Twilight leap up and nail him with a passionate kiss, causing him to stagger back and take both of them into the house.<p>

_Corazon  
>(I can't stop dreaming of you)<br>No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
>(I can't stop dreaming of you)<br>Como te necesito  
>(I can't stop dreaming of you)<br>Mi amor, como te exstrano_

To say Big Mac was shocked was an understatement. He'd had all kinds of crazy female admirers pulling stuff like this on him, but Twilight of all people? He didn't know what to do, because not only did he taste Twilight's kisses, but also her tears. They tasted sweet, like summer rain. Finally, she buried her face in his neck, her body wracked with sobs. Mac switched on the kitchen light, sat her down in one of the chairs, gave her some tissues, and sat across from her.  
>"I'm so sorry about this, Big Mac." Twilight sniffled, wiping her eyes. "This isn't like me at all."<br>"It's okay." Mac said, patting her knee.  
>"No, it's not…" Twilight began to protest when she noticed the tear-stained splotch on his neck. "Oh, here, let me get that…" She reached out with a tissue in hand.<br>"No, no, it's fine." Mac said, gently putting her hand back. Twilight sighed and slumped in her chair, causing the shoulder of her robe to fall off, revealing the nightgown strap on her bare skin. Mac quickly looked away.  
>"There's something I need to tell you." She said.<br>"What's that?"  
>Twilight nervously bit her lip, looked nervously from side to side, and took a deep breath.<br>"I love you." She whispered.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
>I stay up and think of you<br>And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
>And said 'I love you,' I love you too<em>

Mac drew back a bit in shock.  
>"W-What?"<br>"It's true." Twilight whispered. "Ever since I first saw you, I can't stop thinking of you. You're always on my mind, I've wanted to be with you, but I know I don't have a chance."  
>Mac looked at her, confused. "You don't have a chance? What in the world would make you think that?"<br>Twilight bowed her head until fresh tears were dripping directly from her eyes to the floor.  
>"Because I'm not like the other girls in this town. I'm not beautiful like Rarity or half as kind and patient as Fluttershy or cheery and playful like Pinkie, or brave like Rainbow Dash or…"<br>Mac gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face until she was looking in his emerald eyes again.  
>"You <em>are<em> beautiful, Twilight." He said softly. "And yer right, you aren't like the other girls here. Y'all are the student of Queen Celestia, y'all have saved Ponyville and Equestria more than ah can recall, and y'all have a way of bringin' out the best in people an' bringin' 'em together. Y'all also have a way of seein' the best in people too."  
>Twilight's eyes were wide and sparkling, like stars. Mac gently wiped away her tears.<br>"An' ya know somethin'? Ah could really fall fer a girl like that."  
>Twilight was speechless. She could feel the loneliness inside melting away and being replaced with something new, something warm and joyous that filled her entire being. When Mac gently kissed her, it was like she'd grown wings. As they kissed, Twilight let her robe slide off of her and she settled herself on Big Mac's lap. He gently wrapped his arms around her, intensifying the warmth inside her. When they broke off, they smiled at each other softly, words no longer needed between the two of them. Twilight leaned in for another kiss and Mac quickly obliged. Without breaking it off, Mac picked Twilight up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.<p>

_Dreaming with you tonight  
>Till tomorrow and for all of my life<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly<em>

The sun rose the next morning and shone through the closed curtains of Big Mac's window, casting small beams of sunlight on him and his new lover, fast asleep in each other's arms. Twilight sighed in contentment, Mac's arms wrapped around her and holding her close to him, the cool sheets covering them both. Snuggling closer to Mac, Twilight sighed again and opened her eyes to look at him. He opened his eyes too and gave her one of his warm smiles.  
>"Morning." She said with a slight blush.<br>"Mornin'." He returned, kissing her on the forehead.  
>"That was nice, last night." Twilight said, her face buried in Mac's orange chest hair.<br>"Ah'm glad." Mac said, gently stroking her hair.

_Dreaming with you tonight  
>Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly<br>(I'll be dreamin')_

The two lay in silence for a moment until Twilight spoke up.  
>"Say, when are Applejack and the others supposed to be back?"<br>"Sometime tonight, ah'd say."  
>"Not until <em>then?<em>"  
>"No-"<br>Mac was instantly cut off by Twilight throwing herself at him so hard, the two fell off the bed and onto the floor, where they remained for the rest of the morning.

_Dreaming of you tonight  
>(Endlessly)<br>And I'll be holding you tight  
>(Till tomorrow)<br>Dreaming with you tonight  
>(Endlessly)<br>(Endlessly)  
>(Endlessly)<br>(Dreaming) _


End file.
